Unleash the beasts!
by Scorpina
Summary: One of my more stranger stories. Involving Mortal Kombat's Rayden, and the WWE superstars that discover their inner beasts. hehe I like Mortal Kombat and transforming WWE superstar. can U tell? :p
1. Chapter 1

Unleash the beasts!

Rayden, best known in the video games and movies of Mortal Kombat, has traveled Earth Realm in search of warriors. He had stumbled across the WWE, and was impressed with their skills. So nonetheLess, the Thunder God has decided to let them all in on a special gift that very few mortals understand, the animality.

Note I do not own any names from the WWE or Mortal Kombat; this story is just for kicks… like all the others. Hehehe

Chapter 1- the encounter.

It was a hot day in Tennessee; Kane was signing autographs with his 'half brother' the Undertaker. "Damn it's hot," growled Taker.

"That will teach you for wearing a leather jacket out" Kane smirked who happened to be dressed for the occasion.

Taker got many of the female fans pronouncing their undying love for him. "Yeah… I got someone for that, he's over there you tell him everything and he can inform me later" Taker was tempted to say.

Kane smirked to the idea, he looked to the crowd and saw an odd looking man. "Hey Taker, look at that guy" Kane said. He pointed out a man wearing almost normal looking clothing; he had long white hair and a straw hat.

Taker's eyes looked and caught him from the crowd. "Weird, probably here for his kid or something" he muttered.

Kane nodded back as they continued to sign, when it became the man in the straw hat's turn, Taker looked to see his face. "Who is this out to?" Taker asked.

"Oh your signature is just fine" he replied politely

Taker signed it and passed it to Kane. Kane put his signature on it and gave to the man; in return the man smiled and stuck out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he said. Kane politely took it and shook. Yet he felt an odd sensation come through his body, as he swears there was lighting in the man's eyes! His hand tingled for some reason as the man walked away. Kane turned to taker and looked back to see where the fan went; yet he vanished. Just like that.

"Weird" Kane thought as he continued the sign away.

When the session was over, Kane and Taker left in the same limo. Taker let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God I never became a writer. I got writer's cramp" he said as he shook the kinks from his wrist.

Kane however was silent. "That guy with the white hair, seemed rather odd… don't you think?" Kane asked of him.

"Next think you'll be telling me is that you saw him somewhere before!"

"Not funny Mark" Kane shot back using the deadman's real name. "I swear I saw him before, and ever since I shook his hand. My arm has gone numb!"

Taker rolled his eyes. "It's not the handshake, it's from all those autographs."

Kane however felt it was something more.

They arrived at the hotel, and had some drinks with the boys in the bar room. Kane was feeling sick to his stomach, and couldn't understand why. He took a sip of beer and looked ill. "You ok Kane?" Cena asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think I've been out in the sun too long today. If it's ok with you guys. I'm gonna call it a night" Kane explained. They all gave a nod in understanding; he walked away from his beer as he went out the room.

Taker was concerned when he saw Kane leave. It wasn't like him. Just to be on the safe side, he followed Kane out. Making sure he got to his hotel room ok. Watching, Taker smiled to see Kane made it all right. He turned to join the guys back down at the bar, only to see the man with the white hair looking back at him with a smile.

"Oh! Mr. Undertaker. I didn't know you were staying here," he said calmly.

"Are you stalking me? I don't like it" Taker shot back.

He made the old man smile. "Such a fighting spirit in you, very powerful isn't it?" the man asked.

At this point Taker had enough with the old man's riddle. He turned to leave until he called out once more. "Wait! Please Mr. Undertaker. I wanted to thank you for your signature. It would be an honor to shake your hand." He said as he placed his right hand out.

Taker knew he shouldn't be rude so he took it and shook. That was when he saw it, a bolt of lighting raced across the man's eyes as he swore he felt a current pass through his limb. Taker pulled away and turned to leave, yet couldn't resist turning back. Much to his shock, the old man was gone. There were no other doors in the hall, nor where there any stairs he could have gone up. Not to mention a person that aged would be able to run fast. "Well I'll be damned," He muttered to himself as he rejoined the others in the bar room.

Meanwhile…

Kane felt sicker than ever, he ran to the bathroom and tried to cool himself off with water. Running the tap and splashing the cold liquid on his face. It cooled for the moment yet the illness returned. "Damn, too much sun" he said, his eyes turned up to the mirror. It was strange. Normally he would be sun burnt despite putting on handfuls of lotion, yet this time. He didn't have any burn marks or tanned skin. He turned off the taps as he leaned over the sink for support. Looking up once more, the mirror gave him a sight that scared him. His eyes weren't as they were. His eyes looked like that of a reptile's, red with a black slit. He quickly rubbed his eyes gently to clear them, seeing they had gone back to normal. "I'm wearing my glasses tomorrow" Kane growled to himself. He took out his color contacts and went to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 The transformation

Chapter 2- the transformation.

The alarm went off loudly in Kane's mind. "Damn when did that thing buzz right in my ear?" he growled, slamming his hand down he turned the alarm off. Kane blinked for a while until his eyes adjusted, shockingly, he was able to see much better than before. "I took my contacts out right?" Kane asked himself as he looked about the room, getting out of bed, he went to the bathroom. By the sink was his contact container and inside were his lenses. "This is weird…" he looked in the mirror and jumped. His eyes were different; they looked red in his perspective. "Maybe I do need my glasses on."

Reaching for his eyeglass container, he slipped them out. He couldn't see through the lenses! "This is strange"

Kane decided not to bother with the contacts or glasses; he would wear sunglasses to cover his eyes of the redness. "It looks like I've smoked a joint," he laughed. Quickly he took a shower and got ready, he had to be at the airport soon to catch his flight to New York. He rushed out of the hotel room and down to the lobby to check out, John Cena and Randy Orton were there. Orton turned and did a double take on Kane.

"Whoa, what happened to your head!" he asked.

Kane looked at him oddly. "My head? What about it?" he asked.

Cena ran his hand over Kane's head, coming across two rather large bumps. "It looks like you got hit or something" Kane ran his hand over his head, feeling the bumps as well.

"They weren't there this morning," he whispered.

"Huh?" Orton asked.

"Oh, I said I can't stand hot mornings" Kane lied. He checked out and caught a ride with the two young wrestlers.

Cena asked Kane if maybe it was the bed he was in. "You know how small those damn things are on you" he suggested.

Kane disagreed. "I would have woken up if I got hit that hard" he explained.

Orton kept his eyes on the road yet looked back every so often. "Did those things just grow on you?" he asked.

Cena turned around and his eyes nearly bulged. "Dude, he ain't kidding!"

"Great, if McMahon sees you. He'll think I did this!" Orton laughed.

"Yeah right! Your punches hardly flinch the Deadman, it's called selling there Randy" Cena laughed back. He got concerned for Kane. Cena took off his hat and gave it to him. "Just to cover them up K?" he said.

Greatful Kane took the hat and wore it the best he could to hide the bumps. "Could be cancer" Orton spat out.

"Shut up!" Cena shot back

"You sure know how to sugar coat it huh Orton?" Kane asked in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway if it was. I would be smart enough to check it out first." When they arrived at the airport, they went through security like everyone else. Yet Kane's experience wasn't pleasant. He took off his shoes and everything when he felt the cold floor through his socks. "Odd" he thought. Looking down he saw his toes had gone through the sock! Like his foot grew over night. The security man looked to him strangely.

"Oh sure you're a wrestlers yet you can't afford socks every once and a while?" he laughed.

"Haha, can we hurry this up?" Kane asked rather upset with the way he was treated. They skimmed through his bags and did a quick search. One of the officers was rather perplexed to his back. "Sir are you wearing anything under this shirt?" he asked.

"No" Kane replied.

"You have something under your shirt."

This was beyond tolerable. "I don't have anything under my shirt!" He stated calm yet in a venous tone. He could hear Randy whispering about him sleeping on candy bars that melted onto his back.

"Calm down sir, we are just doing our job." A women security guard lifted his t-shirt up. Her eyes nearly bulged from her head.

"Uh, he can go ahead" she said nervously. He walked away with his bags only to hear the woman whisper. "He has a deformity"

Randy heard it, as did Cena. Orton started to laugh ask he caught up with Kane. "Oh man you hear that? You have a deformity!" he laughed aloud.

Cena punched him hard in the arm. Yet smirked. "Dude… you're getting on the wrong plane. We're going to New York. Smackdown is going to California!"

Randy's smile dropped as he ran the other way to the gate. Kane smiled to John.

"Thanks"

"Hey, he was getting on my nerves. You sure your ok?" Cena asked.

Kane nodded as he walked ahead of Cena.

John on the other hand saw an elderly looking man, not too old but he had white hair struggle with his bags. It was only decent if he helped out, John walked up and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, you look like you're having some trouble there, can I help?" he asked.

The man stood up fully, had Kane been there, he would have told John it was the same man he met earlier, the same one who shook his hand making it go numb oddly.

"Oh thank you, such a kind spirit you are" the man smiled warmly.

"I should introduce myself, my name is John Cena. WWE wrestler." Cena placed his right hand out. The man shook it without hesitation; John swore he felt something pass through his body. "Call me Ray," the man stated.

It didn't take long for Cena to assist him. He organized the man's luggage until it all fit on the cart. "There you go sir" Cena said, only to look up to a young couple staring at him oddly.

"What are you doing with our luggage?" the woman asked.

John was confused. "Uh… Well… it's a tradition… in my culture that we… Organize luggage that seems out of place. See now it all fits!" he lied. The couple stared at him oddly as they pulled off with their belongings. "Damn, where did the old timer go?" he asked himself. But he would ask that question later; he had to get to his plane. Luckily Kane was standing there in wait near the doors.

"Where were you John?" he asked.

Cena didn't answer. "I'll tell you when we're on the plane"

The two got on and took their seats. By this time John noticed something quite odd about Kane. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Kane looked to him with a confused stare. "Do what?"

"Your teeth, before you had that small gap… it's gone… and they look more pointed"

Kane ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the different bumps and ridges that weren't there before.

Cena however started to feel sick. "Damn, what's with me? I was fine a moment ago. I feel sick"

"What took you so long?" Kane asked.

John explained he was helping a man with white hair load his luggage onto a trolley, he shook hands with the guy, and yet when the work was done. He vanished. "Turns out the guy didn't even own the luggage it was a young couple's yet I never saw him. He like vanished"

Kane was confused and worried. "Did he have long white hair, and looked to be in his late 30s or so?" Kane asked.

Cena was stunned. "You saw him!"

"Yeah, at an autograph session yesterday. I felt sick after I shook his hand. Like something inside of me was erupting" Kane whispered.

Cena became scared. "Could it be something he did? Biological warfare?" he whispered.

"I doubt it would be that serious, how can you do that through a simple handshake without harming yourself?"

The two became quiet as the flight took off; Cena caught some sleep as Kane thought about this man. What was he doing? Was it serious?

Well let's just say this, whoever Kane's opponent will be in New York City; they are going to be quite surprised as to whom they are up against…


	3. Chapter 3 What the

Chapter 3- What the…

New York

"Ok the current card for Raw tonight will be Kane VS Chris Masters!" Eric announced as he called off match by match. Chris smiled as he saw Kane not looking too well.

"You ok Kane? You look nervous," Grinned the Masterpiece.

Kane ignored him, yet it started Kurt Angle when a deep, inhuman growl left Kane's throat.

"Kane… really, are you ok?" Kurt whispered.

Just a simple nod came from the big red machine, he walked out of the room holding on to his sides and scratching like crazy. Eric saw this and instantly grew worried.

"Anyone know what the hell is with Kane?" he asked.

Cena didn't say anything; worried he would cause a panic. "He's just a little under the weather, sore throat that's all" Cena lied.

"Funny, Taker has come down with the same thing according to Long. Ok then, everyone get ready!" Eric called out.

Chris Masters decided for himself that he would check up on Kane. Going to his locker room he knocked on the door. "Kane, you in there? I thought we could talk about the match" he called out. There was no answer. "Come on! You're the veteran! You got to help me out man!"

The door flew open, Kane started to stare down Masters in anger. Chris was freaked for his eyes were red and Kane's teeth were that of fangs. "Oh my God" he whispered, he heard a startling growl as the door slammed shut. Masters was freaked, just as Shawn Michaels came down the hall.

"Shawn! Something's wrong with Kane!"

Shawn had just about walked away when he did a full three sixty turn to face Masters. "What about?" he asked.

"Well… his eyes are blood red!"

Shawn shrugged. "New contacts for the character"

"He growled at me!"

Again Michaels shrugged. "New directions for the character"

"He had these God damn horns on his head! Black as charcoal!" Masters was freaked.

Shawn knew that wasn't part of Kane's character. "Horns?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, they were bigger than the mic… I don't want to face THAT in the ring!"

Shawn patted Masters' on the shoulder. "And that's how I felt about Hogan" with that said Shawn walked away.

"But… KANE!" Chris yelled.

Shawn turned around. "Look, Kane could be an 8 armed freak, but he won't harm you in the ring, relax. He's careful!"

This wasn't comforting at all to Chris. And Raw was about to start any moment.

Meanwhile.

Kane franticly looked about his locker room. Grabbing anything that would seem baggy and hide certain parts of his body. His bumps on his head had become long black horns; he quickly covered them with a fire bandana. He learned the hard way what the woman meant by a deformity on his back. He looked in the mirror only to see something small for the moment sprout from his shoulder blade; they were able to move on their own like another limb. Freaking him out even more. His eyes have turned blood red, his teeth were now fangs, and his back had just started to feel scaly to the touch. "Not good, this isn't good" Kane stated in a worried tone. He grabbed one of his own brand t-shirts and put it on. It covered most of his oddness of his skin. Well except that his arms were shedding like mad! He knew that if he went to the ring in abnormal gear. McMahon would flip, yet if Vince saw him the way he was he would flip out anyway. So at the moment it was a lose-lose situation for Kane. "I probably scared the crap out of Masters," He said to himself. "But I had to, so I could at least look normal going to the ring… as normal as I can get"…

RAW

"Mr. Bischoff please, let me wrestle someone else!" Chris Masters begged.

Eric was confused. "That's not in the script Chris"

"Eric, Kane has changed into something… weird. I don't want to face him! I don't want to work with him!"

"Welcome to my life when I worked with Ted Turner!" Eric shot back. "Kane's not all that bad, he's getting into character"

This was frustrating Chris beyond tolerance. "NO HE ISN'T KANE DOESN'T GROW HORNS!" he yelled.

Eric started at him oddly. "Horns? As in, animal like horns on his head?" he asked.

"YES!" Masters shot back.

"Well then, I hope he can cover them well. Besides you know I can't change the script, that's McMahon's call!" Eric replied. "You got to get ready, you're match is next"

Chris felt like a Deadman walking, he went out to the ring with a nervous look on his face, the crowd loved it too. He was a heel of course and they LOVE Kane since Kane would be kicking his ass. Nonetheless, with what he saw of the big red machine earlier. He didn't want any part of it. Masters stepped into the ring and waited. Kane's Pyros went off and he walked out. The crowd was confused. Chris Masters was too.

"What the hell? Is that Kane?" JR asked.

Kane wore his black tights, yet had the bandana across his fore head and tucked at the back. He kept the black shades on and wore black arm tape around his wrists. His shirt was long and baggy on him hiding any abnormalities on him; in a sense he looked like the Undertaker back in his American badass days.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked him. Kane didn't answer and got the match rolling by cloth lining the young wrestler.

Chris knew it was best to go with it at the moment than to try and get answers in the middle of the match. However, the match wasn't going to even last that long. Kane' looked to the crowd when his eyes caught a farmiller face in the front row, the man with the white hair. He was smiling for some reason, and had a proud look on his face. Kane was getting ready to end the match early, he grabbed Masters' next when a pain ripped through his body. Kane yelled out in pure agony, as Chris heard a loud rip. He saw Kane's clothing was still in tacked, yet didn't know the rip came from Kane's flesh. Kane released Masters as his body began to expand suddenly. He turned to Chris. "GET OUT OF THE RING!"

He wasn't going to need to ask him twice. Masters ran out and was half way up the ramp when Kane's clothing started to rip from his body. Red and black scales took over the flesh tone pigment he once had. The horns on his head grew longer as his fingernails became claws. Powerful wings sprouted from his back, as did a tail. Kane had transformed into a dragon! The fans in the chairs sat there stunned, assuming it was all part of the show. Kane however wasn't going to stick around and let them know it wasn't he leaped from the ring and ran to the back through the larger entrance. Masters was as white as a ghost; the crowd was soon in tears laughing. Masters looked down, realizing he was a little… too scared of what just occurred.

He went to the back quickly to change up, yet the locker room was frantic. "Where is he? What the hell happened to Kane?" were the main questions, oddly enough, the only once calm was John Cena. He didn't join his fellow wrestlers in the confusion; instead he went to the boiler room of the arena. Chris was about to follow when he grew too embarrassed to wear wet ring gear.


	4. Chapter 4 The confession

Chapter 4- the Confession.

Rayden sat in the crowd rather impressed to the match. "Wow, that was more interesting then I thought. And who knew someone that did this for a living could have a dragon as his or her inner beast? Oh well. Might as well go and explain" he sighed as he got up from his seat. Rayden quickly fabricated a backstage pass and got into the locker room.

In the boiler room.

John walked in without fear; he could hear a nervous breathing creature. "Kane? You in here?" he called out.

"Go away" Kane growled back.

John crossed his arms. "Just because the outside changed man, doesn't mean the inside is!" Cena shot back. Kane came from the shadows, he stood over eight feet tall. "There you go."

"Why did this happen? How? I mean… I am so confused" Kane said in a concern tone.

John nodded. "I know bro. But hey it's not all that bad. You made Chris Masters wet his gear! That's gold in my books!"

Kane laughed at Cena remark, but something was wrong. Kane looked down at John. "It's happening to you too! I can see it!" he said.

John looked at him oddly. "I'm changing too huh? Can you see into what?"

Kane looked in Cena's eyes. "Like me, you're a… well… I don't even know what the hell I am!"

"Dragon" came the farmiller voice. Kane and John looked to see the man with the white hair. "I must say I'm shocked you are one, only those of honor and hearts can obtain a creature like that!"

"YOU! You're the reason this all happened!" Kane roared, he leaped over Cena and stood before the man in white. He showed no fear to Kane. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kane growled.

"Your guardian of the earth, and your Thunder God, Rayden"

Kane stared down at him. "Oh, yeah and I'm the freaking lockness monster!"

"Uh, bro… you almost are. I wouldn't be saying that" Cena corrected him.

Rayden laughed, yet when Kane stared at him, he stopped. "Sorry"

"How long will it take before I become normal again?" Kane asked.

Rayden thought about it. "Until everyone else as discovered his or her own. I may take a while"

The idea of it taking a while wasn't good in Kane's mind, he was the first to change. His mind was screaming 'I'm a damn freak of nature!' Steam was snorted out of Kane's nose, which caught his attention.

"Oooo you got fire in you!" Rayden grinned with pleasure.

"That's it, I am waiting in this boiler room until it's all over and done with!" Kane announced as he went back to the corner.

"Oh come on man! It's not all that bad. Hey! Who ever gets turned into a tiger we will call them Tony! You know, frosted flakes… come on!" Cena said with a grin. Kane snorted to the idea. "Uh ok then… Who's gonna help me? You said so yourself I got a dragon too. I need someone to show me the ropes, you can!"

"If it will make you feel any better Kane, you can shrink yourself to your normal height" Rayden stated. His eyes flashed a streak of lightning; Kane felt his body go back to normal height. Making him feel somewhat better. But he still felt like a freak. "Kane come with me, I will explain this to everyone in your workplace" Rayden called.

"Ah what the hell, they've seen me transform" Kane sighed as he got himself off the ground; he followed Rayden out the door.

Cena was in quick pursuit. They walked through the halls. Kane had covered himself with his wings as the others looked on and stared. Yet their curious nature brought them to follow. The whispers started until little did they know, Rayden led them to the main meeting room. Everyone was there, even Mr. McMahon.

"Ok, who's the first one that wants to tell me what in God's name is going on!" McMahon yelled out. His face was already beet red as his attention turned to Kane. "Kane, you want to open the floor?" Vince asked.

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, had I known this would have happened to me in the middle of the ring… I wouldn't have gone out and done the match with Masters"

"It's all my fault Vince, I was curious" Rayden called out.

All eyes turned to him. "And you are?" Eric questioned.

"Rayden, Thunder God, Protector of Earth Realm"

The room erupted into laughter. No one would stop so Kane made them.

"SHUT UP!" came the unearthly roar from the dragon. The room became dead silent.

"Thank you Kane. I am Rayden, thunder god and I shall prove it" Rayden unleashed a bolt of lighting from his palm, striking everyone in the room. The bolt didn't harm anyone; it made them feel tingly all over though. "There, now it's just a matter of time"

All of the superstars looked confused. "Matter of time before what?" Jericho asked.

"Before you find your inner… Inner… Ah… ah… AH COO!" Cena let out a huge sneeze, strangely enough, forced the wings to come out from his back. "Cool" he smirked when he saw the silver tint to them.

"You can't do this! I have a business to run! What will the crowd think?" McMahon demanded of Rayden.

"Oh they won't know any better. After all, they all thing it's a part of the show, besides I guarantee you it will make it more interesting" Rayden gave a small wink to him.

Everyone started to feel the effects of Rayden's lighting. Triple H looked woozy. "If I become something with fur, someone make sure I don't naw on my own ass!" he requested.

"Oh come on! That would be funny to watch!" Snitsky called out, all eyes stared at him oddly. "WHAT?" he asked aloud.

Rayden smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, no doubt you have a very worried Undertaker in California" Rayden vanished in the bolt of lightning.

The room was abuzz "So this is for real?" whispered Hurricane.

"Yeah… I guess so, I mean look at Kane!" replied Ric Flair. Just as a huge growl was heard, all eyes came to Kane.

"Oh… sorry, that's my stomach"

"Dude, what I want to know. It are you wearing anything under there?" RVD asked. Kane nodded.

"You would be surprised to how well spandex stretches"

Vince took the stage and looked at everyone. "So… this whole thing is about to become a three ring circus…" he sighed aloud.

"Well, it can't be all THAT bad can it?" Chris Jericho questioned. "I mean, can it?"

Everyone had a wait and see attitude towards the whole thing, who knows. Perhaps this could make things more interesting.

In California.

"Mark! Come on out! We need to talk" Teddy Long called out to the Undertaker's locker room.

"I said go away!"

"Deadman, I just got off the phone with Vince. I know what's wrong brother. Kane's going through the same thing, well he's a seven foot dragon" Long explained through the door.

There was silence, but the sound of the knob turning prompted Long to step back. The Undertaker walked out.

His horns were long and black; his skin had become dark, enriching purple scales. His wings were long and powerful as was his tail. "Kane… is like me too?" Taker asked.

Long nodded "Holla on that, McMahon said it's the work of a Thunder God name Rayden. I think Vince needs a holiday"

Taker snarled at him. "Don't jump to conclusions, I mean look at me!" he snapped back. Taker growled to himself, wondering why this was happening. JBL walked up to Teddy Long, yet his eyes quickly went to Taker.

"What in God's name is that?"

Taker snapped at JBL. "You're opponent!" he shot back. Taker stormed back into his locker room, slamming the door shut.

Bradshaw looked to Long. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Well, according to McMahon, you'll know soon enough!"


	5. Chapter 5 When you can't beat them

Chapter 5- When you can't beat them….

P.O.V John Cena

Ok, let me lay it down on you. We were all going through this change as it were, some faster than others. Others tend to try and fight it and let it linger. For me, naw. Why resist it? Wouldn't it be cool to become a dragon? I mean hear me out. I can fly… I can breath silver fire… SILVER FIRE! HOW COOL IS THAT! Well we did run into a slight problem. You see when becoming the beast. The beast gets hungry. We all learned the hard way that dragons like to eat. Kane went to the catering room, and cleared the first table instantly. Shocking the guys and myself.

I knew I wouldn't be too far behind the red man, since my skin was turning to scales now. A nice silvery tint like a chain metal or something, but needless to say most of the guys were worried as to what they were becoming.

Triple H was starting to get a lot more hair around his chin, like a mane or something. RVD had developed a tiger pattern of black and orange stripes on his skin, probably a tiger or something no doubt.

Yet the strangest one would have to be Chris Masters. He had two long fangs in his mouth, like a vampire, yet they were able to fold back. He too was getting scales yet complained his legs were going numb. "This isn't right! This shouldn't be happening to me!" he said in a worried tone.

"What are you becoming?" I asked him over coffee. He didn't know, the guy was damn scared to death of what was happening to him.

Strangely enough, some of the guys haven't even started to change at all. "Waz' up wit dat!" Hurricane would state, as he hasn't had a single sight of change. He looked rather upset. "Kane gets to change, you're almost done and I haven't even seen a fang!"

"Shane, take it easy it takes time" was my reply to him. Just as the last of my transformation occurred, a powerful tail ripped through my shorts and my horns grew out to a full finish. "Uh… yeah… Well I met the dude that started all of this earlier"

We did however run into a snag; Raw was done here at Madison Square Garden. Yet we were suppose to be going to a new arena… Oh man, airport security would have fun with us! Yet Vince had an idea. He told us with a grin. "Just leave it to me" I didn't like where McMahon was heading with this. But it didn't affect me, after all I can fly damn it… Well… at least I think I do. I got wings… but I don't know if I knew how to use them. Which brought me back to Kane. He was talking with some of the other guys like Jericho who sprouted a lion tail Triple H had a mane no doubt, so he too was a lion… this could be interesting.

"I'm king of the beasts!" Jericho called out proudly. Hunter however just smirked. "No I am. I'm bigger than you!" he shot back.

This was going to get ugly, yet Kane smirked. "None of you are," he said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Dragons are more powerful than lions. You're Kings of the jungle, not king of the beasts" I corrected.

A smug look came over Jericho's face. "Well then whose king? You or Kane?" Jericho smirked.

"No question, Kane!" I shot back. This stunned both young lions there. "He's changed before me, therefore he's an 'elder' as dragons would say."

"Damn it Cena you're making me feel old!" Kane laughed.

"Well that's the reason I came looking for you… do you know how to fly?" I asked him.

Well since the topic was brought up, Hunter and Jericho wanted to see Kane get some airtime. So we all made a little trip to the rooftop. Kane peered down to the street blow, it what he would be hitting if he didn't fly. "So what are you waiting for wing boy? Fly already!" smirked Hunter.

"Keep this up and I'll see if cats land on all fours!" Kane shot back. Oooo he's good at comebacks. Kane spread out his wings, flapping them gently to test the controls on them No doubt his were strong, yet are they powerful enough to fly? He stretched them out and looked down once more.

"I got to be nuts" he said to himself.

"Hey Kane, it's not that big of a deal, if you don't want to fly. Don't!" I said.

But there was that look of determination in his eyes; he stood on the edge of the rooftop. Without warning he leaned forward. He dropped like a rock. Hunter, Jericho and I looked down to see Kane was gone. But a rush of air went right past us, looking up. Kane was airborne!

"Nice" I grinned. Now… do I have the guts to try it? Kane landed after a while and looked like a kid with a new toy.

"You have got to try it!" he told us.

"Uh yeah, problem with that. Lions don't grow wings," Jericho stated. Yet there was a playful smirk on Kane's face. He grabbed Jericho's arm and took off into the sky! Jericho was screaming like a girl! "AH! AH! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" he screeched.

Hunter on the other hand was laughing until Jericho was eased back onto the roof. Kane went up and around, plucking the game off his feet!

"AAAHHHH! KANE NOT FUNNY! NOT FUNNY!" Hunter screamed. Kane twisted and turned like a roller costar, oh man. I wanted to fly now more than ever. When he finally put Hunter down, both Jericho and Triple H were sick. Kane took a seat close to me. "I can teach you. Come on!" he said as he extended his hand to me. I took it as he took off much more slowly this time. I opened my wings to catch some air; it was really cool of him to take it easy with me. After all it was my first time flying! He kept a good grip on my arm, as he taught me various ways of flight, gliding I caught on quickly with. Slow and steady I went with that. He then started to let go from time to time so I could fly on my own, dude I tell you. The wind in your face, the wind over your wings, hell the wings themselves are something to behold! But by the end of the night, I was able to fly solo. Doing my own twists and turns; this is something no roller costar could ever top!

"So, you cool now?" Kane asked as he flew backwards.

"Yeah… I think so… this is so weird!" I said with a smile.

We went back onto the rooftop and headed on inside. You could hear everyone talk about the changes going on. Some still haven't changed a bit.

Matt Hardy looked to be becoming a black panther, The Masterpiece hasn't been seen or heard from in a while, which concerned Kane quite abit.

"Maybe we need to check on Masters," he said.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

Knowing Kane and his concern for others, yeah. We do…


	6. Chapter 6 So far so good

Chapter 6- So far so good-Rayden

My experiment was going well with these mortals, who knew dragons dwelled in the heart and souls of wrestlers? Normally they are bestowed apone warriors with great pride and honor, I suppose wrestlers themselves have these qualities as well. So far I have seen four of them become Dragons. Kane was the first to be known, his heart had been kind and tender towards his fellow man. John Cena, his youthfulness and pride in his fans had given him the creature of nobility. The Undertaker, him I am not surprised. He has honor in himself, as well as pride of what he does. A legend as he is called in his work, powerful and respected like the creature he is.

Last one I have seen was one by the name of David Batista. His perplexes me, yet the more I learned of him, the more I understood. He has a wife who is ill, and he stands by her devoted to her. Much like a dragon, he treasures his family. Truth worthy of the beast, these men impress me greatly. During this test, I knew very well a few of them wouldn't change, since whatever beast guides them hasn't been chosen yet. It varies from mortal to mortal, but I am glad to know who has what.

You see Mortal Kombat is very serious, extremely serious in my book. If something were to happen, I have to be sure of who can fight for their people. Those who have dragons within them will pass it down in their family. Creating noble warriors if need be. Yet something was rather troubling about these men and women, they have acted as if their animal forms are like toys! Most of them men acted like very large, over grown children! I saw what Kane did to his co-workers, taking them flying when they weren't prepared. I caught Mr. Batista himself pulling some pranks of his own. Hiding him self in the shadows and jumping out at unsuspecting victims. Not to mention tease them about taking them flying over the city, when he knows quite well they wouldn't be too fond of it. One by the name of Tajiri became a tarantula spider. Climbing the walls, and spinning webs trapping unsuspecting co-workers as a prank. He would leave then there for at least an hour, until Kane came by and cut them down.

"Children, just very large children" I stated to myself, yet I couldn't help but smile at them. After all they are going through, they some how manage to have fun. Well my test was nearly completed, I am curious though as to what they have planned for their live shows. A front seat would be requited for this, as it was leading up to a PPV called Survivor Series. Now this will be worth the money to see! There was a slight problem though I noticed with one of the wrestlers. Chris Masters. He wasn't at all comfortable with his inner creature. He had transformed into a python. His form resulted in him having one LONG tail. This new image scared him, yet it was odd. There is another like him with a Snake animality. And he's taken to it just fine. Chris Benoit. He had become an anaconda. Powerful grip this creature possesses, and he's no exception to the rule. I have seen Mr. Benoit in action. I thought it over, but wondered how to assist Mr. Masters into accepting his animality? I saw Kane and John Cena going to check on him, perhaps they could help him out. If not, I will intervene myself.

At the arena.

"Do you have the feeling we're being watched?" Cena asked. Kane looked up.

"Yes, it's because Tajiri is on the roof again" John looked up seeing Tajiri was indeed on the roof again, he looked rather odd since he had six arms now. He smiled and waved to the two. Kane waved back. "Tajiri we know you can stick to walls ok, knock it off before I put the non stick coating on!" he warned as he knocked on Chris Master's door.

"Chris, you in there?" Kane called out. No answer, he heard slithering in there no doubt about it. Kane opened the door and walked in, there were no lights on, yet Kane saw just fine.

"Masters. You in here?" he called out, a hiss was heard.

"Stay out! Don't look at me!" cried the Masterpiece. John Cena came in and turned on the light, there was most of Mater's body sticking out from behind the sofa.

"Uh… yeah… next time try coiling up if you want to hide yourself," John stated. Chris peeked from behind the sofa with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so ashamed" he whispered.

Kane walked up to him. "You got nothing to be ashamed about. You just need to adjust…" Kane trailed off when he saw the rather large lump in Chris' body. "Something telling me that ain't muceal"

Master's looked away. "I changed completely when I was walking near the zoo! Ok! HAPPY!" he yelled out.

"You ate something?" John asked.

"At least it wasn't a someone," Kane stated.

Masters went into detail on what happened, he was walking near one of the animal pens when his legs went completely numb, he hid behind a booth when the transformation took over completely. "I was SO hungry, I didn't know the snake side of me know where I was!" he said all he remembered was going to one of the exhibits, a wild boar or something when everything went black. "Next thing I know… I'm here in this locker room… with this bulge in my gut! I'm an animal!"

Kane looked to him oddly. "Get over it, you did what came natural as a snake. You don't think I'm tempted to pluck a creature out for a meal. Hell I nearly took a few dogs when flying about!" Kane confessed.

"Really?" John asked.

Kane didn't answer him. "Masters don't resist it. You will only make it stronger, enjoy it. Hell I think I heard Chris Benoit was an Anaconda!"

Chris smiled. "So… it's ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just be careful where you get your meals… and please, for the love of God. Don't eat any of the guys"

With that said, Kane and John walked out. Cena looked at him. "You didn't answer my question, really where you tempted?"

Kane smirked. "Naw, besides. I can't stand having hair on my food"


	7. Chapter 7 The Smackdown reaction

Chapter 7- The Smackdown reaction- Undertaker

"I say no way will you do it!" came the grin of Batista. Smiling a fanged grin to Benoit. Chris Benoit held a whole chicken in his clawed, scaly hand.

"You sure you don't want to change your mind Batista? I've been practicing!" Benoit warned.

Just then I walked up to them wondering what the hell was going on. "What are you doing?"

"Chris thinks he can swallow that roasted chicken whole." Batista explained. "I tried to earlier today. I could do it… But Benoit… I don't know"

I rolled his eyes. "If you got money down on this I will go double or nothing Benoit WILL swallow that whole" And damn it I was serious.

Batista looked about for pockets on the side where his wallet normally is. "Oh right… my pants ripped off when this happened." Batista stood in his ring gear, he was a large brown dragon and yet his tattoos were still visible to the naked eye. Benoit was a large long black and blue snake; Benoit smiled to me, and yet turned his attention to Batista.

"What do you say big man, double or nothing?" he asked.

Batista nodded. "I'm in, 40 bucks" he called out. "Now, let's see you choke" Dave grinned.

Benoit shook the kinks from his neck as he jaw just started to slack at the corners, shocking the hell out of Dave. The chicken went in. And Batista was able to follow the chicken as Benoit's body expanded; there was a small visible lump in Chris' stomach at the end. "Well I'll be damned!"

I grinned. "Never bet against a snake in a contest like that Dave, they always swallow things whole. I'll get my money later"

Chris' stomach growled. "I'm still hungry"

Dave and I looked to Benoit oddly. "How many chickens have you eaten?" Dave asked.

Chris shrugged. "I lost count, I was hungry"

"Damn" I sighed aloud. "Well I'm glad I ain't in this alone now. It would have sucked. But how did you become a dragon?" I asked Batista.

Dave didn't know. "Beats me, but I learned something cool. I can make earthquakes!"

Something tells me I almost did a 'people's eyebrow' as it were. "Earthquakes?" I asked.

"Yeah you know that little dance I do at the top of the ramp, it makes earthquakes now!" Dave said with a grin.

Benoit nodded. "It's true, I can feel the damn things since over half my body mass is on the ground… I've been real sensitive to vibrations." Just then Benoit's head whipped right around seeing Heidenreich coming down the hall.

"Hey Heid. How you feeling?" I called out.

"Been better… but my skin is so rough, like sand paper or something!" Heidenreich joined the group, and was he right about his skin. It had become rough as sand paper yet looked smooth from a distance. "And damn, every time I eat something hard. I lose a tooth!" he said as he presented everyone with a fist full of teeth. "What kind of animal loses teeth like this!"

"Dude, you're a shark" Batista replied.

"What? If I were wouldn't I need water to breath?"

"You're a shark, just not a full one. See none of us are really fully the creatures within… we're kinda half way there. We all have our facial features if you haven't noticed" Benoit explained.

Batista was staring at Heidenreich's back. "Cool, you got fins!" Dave grinned as he gently tugged on them.

"They are growing on my wrist too, so cut it out!"

"Look at the bright side, you don't have a tail like the rest of us… see" Batista stated as he held one up.

"Let go of that Dave" Benoit hissed. Batista looked and realized he was holding Benoit's tail.

"Goddamn it man, how long are you?"

Benoit looked about his long slender body. "Uh… maybe twenty, twenty five feet give or take?" Dave rolled his eyes as he decided to leave and get some fresh air. Heidenreich went to the catering room for something to eat as Benoit stared to coil himself up.

"When is this gonna be over Mark?" Chris asked of me.

I sighed aloud. "To hell if I know. But all I can say is might as well make the best of it"

I decided to move along on his way to check up on the others.

Strangely enough I ran into Randy Orton who was turning into a wolf, Randy caught glimpse of his tail and gave chase, running in circles after it. I couldn't resist standing around and watching for a while. Orton growled as he snapped at it and continued to chase after it.

"Oh the mighty legend killer has found his greatest adversary… his own damn tail" I smirked. Randy caught his tail. He chewed on it for a moment, only to realize what he was doing.

He spat it out and tried to look like he meant to do that. "It sharpens my skills" he lied to me as he tried to maintain his pose. "Can you do that?" he asked.

I just bend down and picked up my long scaly tail from behind me. "Oh yeah, my skills are honed. Sharp as a tack Orton, sharp as a tack" I couldn't resist smiling at Randy. "This is too rich"

"Please… don't tell them," Orton begged.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it in the ring. You do you're screwed."

Orton's eyes dropped. "We're going to wrestle like this!"

"Yep at Survivor series."

"No, I can't! I'm a dog!"

"Wolf"

"Whatever!" Orton looked worried. "Please I can't go out like this!"

"Don't talk to me about it! Talk to McMahon!" I shot back.

As I left he stated to watch those who haven't fully discovered their inner creature, slowly become them. JBL had horns growing from his head, yet they were more like a bull than anything else. Booker T's hair was became full and thick like a mane. "Damn lions" I muttered.

Yet I was rather puzzled; a lot of the guys were lions or some sort of large cats. Yet in this locker room, only Batista and myself were dragons. I take pride in the fact I am one, yet couldn't quite understand why others weren't like me. As I made my way around the locker room, wondering what more could come of this new discover.


	8. Chapter 8 Shipping up and Shipping out

Chapter 8- Shipped up and shipped out- Kane.

It wasn't one of Vince's more brilliant plans, yet it got us out of the arena nonetheless. McMahon got trench coats for those who could hide their animal form well, the excuse was they were going to a costume party. Those that could fly flew… like me. And those that were too strange to travel… were boarded up in crates. Yeah, you read right, crates. He hid a few of the guys in the equipment boxes, Masters fit in one of those quite easily. I obliged him with making some air holes so he could breath. Tajiri fit in one of those too, he's been really creeping me out as of late, ever since those extra eyes grew out of his forehead… Creepy.

Well John and I weren't the only ones taking flight without getting on an airplane. Shelton was joining us as he had a Griffin inner beast. His back legs and tail was that of a lion, his hands bared sharp talons like my own, he had long pointed ears yet didn't have a beak. "I would look like a freak if I had that" he told me when I brought up the idea on the roof.

"Yeah, a beak doesn't suit him right" Cena replied. We were looking up at the sky, corny I know. But hey, you see things in different perspectives when you're something else.

"You think we can do this all the time?" Sheldon asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We were silent; the nighttime was so different in my eyes. You see things so crisp and clear, and not to mention see things that couldn't before. It's hard to explain since the sensation of sight and sound is so different and divers from my regular mortal senses. I could see the purity of someone's heart and soul just by looking into their eyes.

"Hey is this a private party?" We turned to see RVD… he WAS a dragon too!

"Whoa man, welcome to the scale club!" John smirked.

"Yeah, I thought I was becoming a tiger. You know the whole martial arts thing… But I guess we got too many of the guys becoming cats" he smirked as he sat next to John. "So why are you up here?"

"No reason, just looking at the sky" Sheldon said.

"Ah… cool" Rob lay down on his back like us and looked up. "It's amazing huh? Becoming a creature so suddenly like this?"

"Yeah, I was freaked out" I laughed.

"Me too!" Sheldon said. "I man look, I'm half of everything, and some of the guys don't even know what they are becoming. You see Kurt Angle? He's grown feathered wings and that's it!"

"Cool" John grinned.

"So when shall we head off? I understand we are heading off to Texas" RVD explained.

"We'll go soon enough… how's everyone getting out ok?" I asked.

Rob said the arena was officially empty; Vince has some of the cable crew going to the hotels to gather our stuff. Hunter and Jericho were going to have fun at the airport since they really are looking like lions. "Hunter has really taken a liking to his. Have you seen what he's done?" Rob asked of me.

I shook my head no. "Oh man, it's cool!" John butted in. "He takes a running start, leaps into the air, flips lands on the wall jumps, flips off and lands over ten feet away from where he leaped! Awesome! And his roar, dude, he's like this too much!" John laughed.

"Yeah, and Jericho isn't taking it lying down" Sheldon smirked.

"Oh haha, Lying, lion" I smirked. "What's Jericho doing?"

"Oh he's litterly bouncing off the walls, he went down three hallways just my leaping from wall to wall without touching the ground!" Sheldon smirked. "That's Impressive!"

Sure it's is impressive; the problem is I hope the two don't go too far in showing off one another. Lions are competitive.

"Well then, shall we go?" I asked everyone.

Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, might as well before we lose out on the locker space and backstage fun"

"Yeah, let's roll!" I called out as we got off the roof and took flight.

Man, I LOVE to fly. John Cena was enjoying himself too as he twisted and turned in the wind, back and forth. Sheldon had to flap constantly to keep up; his feather wings were rather strenuous. I taught him to glide in the strong wind so he wouldn't be tired out before we get to Texas, it's a long flight. It was a more relaxing one then the normal way to travel. RVD got caught in an updraft and twisted in the wind. "WOO!" he called out as he flew higher and higher

"You know, I don't miss the security checks… but aren't we in a no fly zone?" John asked.

"Probably" I replied. "So let's hurry up and get on out of here!" I called out. We picked up speed; I could sense something or someone watching us. And it wasn't a good feeling. John felt it too as his eyes looked downward. I could see people looking up, perhaps we stick out. My eyes caught mortals with video camera shooting up at us in the air, maybe putting us on TV. I don't really, nor if they can really get a good shot of us. I'm mainly black. Sheldon is dark; Rob was quite dark yet Cena… has that silver glow to his scales.

"Go on a head!" John called out, he turned about to try and go another way. But I went after him grabbing his tail.

"You aren't parting from the group, it's too dangerous!" I called out.

"Kane, they know we're up here!" he shot back.

"They can call the president for all I care, you're staying with the group!" What stunned me next was this, a black cloud have engulfed us both, blocking any sight from the people below.

"You boys are in a heap of trouble aren't you?" I was stunned, was that Taker? He came into the darkness of the cloud and looked at us with his arms crossed. "Yep, trouble"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I demanded of him.

"You were taking too damn long to get to the Arena! McMahon sent me to get you guys to move it!" he shot back. He told us to follow him, and not to worry about the black cloud we were in. "It's mine so just leave it" he stated.

This confused Cena and myself. John pulled his tail from my gasp as we followed Taker; we were still concealed in the cloud. "I learned this somehow… I can't really remember. But I raised my arms like I do when I 'turn the lights' on at the arena for practicing. And yeah this came from the floor" he explained.

"Weird, what the hell is it though?" RVD asked.

"Darkness" was his answer, plain and simple. So… does this mean as dragons we have powers over a single element? Now this was getting weird for me. Taker told me he would explain the rest to John, RVD and I when we got to the arena. Good idea, I am so confused right now.


	9. Chapter 9 Freaks and giggles

Chapter 9- Freaks and giggles- Jericho

Oh man, was security ever confused when I walked through the doors. They searched through every one of my belongings when they did the metal scanner test; I had nothing metal on me, yet I kept getting the strangest stares from them. "Sir, are you wearing a costume?" one asked.

I looked at him strangely. "Are you implying something boy?" in a much deeper voice was my reply. I sounded like an older man, with the lion's growl. The security was rather spooked.

"I'm just saying…"

"WHAT? That I am quite old looking? Is that is son? Do you have any idea how much of a hassle I get when it comes to you people! You foke judge me, and that's discriminatory!"

I could hear the guys who have gotten through laugh it up, they couldn't contain themselves, and it was taking the will of God to contain the laugher in me.

"I'm sorry sir… go right ahead" I walked pass them and got to the plane, by then I lost it laughing! All the other guys were in tears laughing. Some of the guys were talking it up, I saw Matt use his claws to finally get open those damn airplane peanuts. Lita was turning into a… get this… pink panther! I am not kidding you! As a joke most of the guys are humming the theme song around her! I caught Triple H doing some very cat like stuff. One being licking the back of his hand and cleaning his face with it! HAHA oh man, gold.

For me, I know better… I make sure my locker room door is locked before I start grooming myself. Well the airplane ride was rather interesting; I looked out the window a few times only to see some of the people from Smackdown flying right next to us! Taker being one of them, he was flying circles around us!

"What a show off" Snitsky smirked as he saw the Deadman do laps.

I was trying to rip open my peanuts, but my hands were too big. "Damn these little things!" I hissed and growled at it. Snitsky looked at me.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded. He seemed to be playing around with something in his mouth, until he spat out a long sharp tooth! "Ah, perfect" He stabbed the tooth into the package and it opened! He smirked as he passed it back to me.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

"Great white shark" Snitsky grinned. Just then he had an idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long toothed necklace of the sharpest Shark teeth I have seen! "I just made this today, after chewing on a tough stake"

I gave him a strange look "Dude, you're weird"

Snitsky smirked. "You're the one to talk," he laughed.

I looked all about the plane seeing who made it aboard without getting too much of a hassle. We know about Matt and Lita. Edge nearly didn't make it, he complained his legs were going numb and his hair was all right and scaly. I got money down he's becoming a pit viper snake. Someone thinks he could be an armadillo. Either way, it will be something strange for him. Carlito was turning into a fruit… uh… fruit bat. Oh man, I've been ribbing him for hours! He couldn't fly just yet, his wings haven't grown out. Big Show was becoming a Grizzly bear. Coach was a weasel. Man, so many people and so little time huh? Ooo, I should talk about some of the ladies! Trish had been turning into a black and silver jaguar, powerful yet sleek, work well for her. Torrie and Candice were minks… big surprise huh? Didn't think so. Victoria was a black widow spider, but she managed to hide her form better than Tajiri. That guy has been freaking me out! All those eyes staring at you… just make you want to swat him or something. Victoria has been very discreet about her form. She doesn't trap people in her webs, nor does she show off her fangs. Her venom could kill a human… well… I guess were safe, we're not human really!

Stephanie sat next to her husband Triple H; she was a lioness, which works out quite well for those too. They've been purring and nuzzling each other all day… yet it got awkward when Hunter started licking her face litterly. That's the benefit of sitting up front. You don't have to see that in front of you.

HBK has taken an arachnid form. He's a Scorpion; rather cool one at that too. Since he strikes hard and fast just like the creature, so it fit him. Viscera had everyone concerned. He grew a long scaly tail, and was very unpleasant at first. Yet his teeth and tongue, oy don't get me started on that. It was Cena that figured out what he was; he wasn't really a dragon like Kane or John. He was a Komodo dragon! You know about those largest reptiles in the world? You know the kind that can swallow a deer's head whole! That kind was Big Vis. and he likes it. Well that's all I can see for now. Perhaps when we land I can point out more of the Oddities that is now my locker room and fellow co-workers.


	10. Chapter 10 What's normal now a days?

Chapter 10- What's normal now a days? Kane

Well we were all at the arena; everyone in the WWE all had changed into his or her inner beasts. Although there was one person I didn't see. "Where's Eddie?" I asked Taker.

A smirk came over the deadman's face. "Yeah, about that. You see Eddie's inner beast or creature… is a chameleon. Well, you can already see the problem there.

"Kane, homes! I'm right here!" I could hear Eddie, just not see him. "Not again!" he sighed aloud. "First at the airport, then on the plane I was nearly sat on. Now this! When does it end?" he asked.

"I don't know Eddie, I hope soon. I keep tripping over Benoit" Taker replied. We were all in the room when we heard thunder. In a flash Rayden appeared before us. He surveyed the room and nodded his approval. "My, I see everyone here is different… all but one" he said.

We looked at one another, seeing we were all different, those who were wolves stuck together, that's Orton, Hurricane, Mercury and Nitro along with Melina. The lions were together in a pride, Snakes, spiders we were all freaks in this room. Yet someone did stick out. Vince McMahon!

He took the stage. "Well then things can get back to normal right?" he asked Rayden.

Yet the thunder god looked to him with a smile. "And you would know that right Vince?"

You could see McMahon gulp, knowing something was up. All eyes were on him now.

"You seem to be lacking scales there Vince" Big Vis hissed to him.

"And feathers" called out Ric Flair who happened to have a Phoenix inner beast

"And fangs!" stated the wolves.

"Or tails!" called the lions.

Vince knew he was in trouble now, he ran out of the room. Everyone looked to Taker. "Get him" Taker growled lowly and the room emptied instantly in the hunt of McMahon. It was a foolish mistake of Vince to run, especially when the locker room is full of hunting, killing machines… well… mainly hunting instinct. But the dragons just relaxed, this was rather perplexing to Rayden.

"Uh, aren't you going after him?" he asked.

Cena smirked. "Naw, I got a tracker on him"

Rayden was most confused. "Tracker? What tracker? I didn't see you anywhere near Vince to place anything on him"

John smirked. "Yeah, you didn't see me. But it doesn't mean I didn't ask a favour"

I took a seat on the ground. "It won't be long." I said with a grin. Batista sat next to me and sighed.

"You know, if we change back… can we do this automatically now?" he asked Rayden.

The Thunder god shook his head nod. "You are too much like children with these forms, how can I trust you to maintain the dignity of the creature?" he asked with a smirk.

"HEY!" Taker growled. "I don't know what you've been watching up on your rain cloud or something. But I ain't not child stuck in an adult body, and you know it"

"Gee, thanks Deadman. I sure feel mature" I sighed, yet smirked. "Hell, who am I kidding? I am a kid at heart!"

Cena smiled. "Yeah, me too." Just then we heard Vince griping.

"OW! Let me go! Who's doing this! OW!" he came in bounded by t-shirts around his wrist. We stood up and smirked.

"Eddie caught up to you huh?" Batista grinned.

"Nice work Ed" RVD said as he put his hand up for a high five.

"Uh… maybe when I've visible again" Guerrero replied. Taker walked up to McMahon, it looked like he was going to smack him upside the head when he missed. He hit Eddie and he became visible again.

"OW…" Eddie looked down and saw his hands. He was visible once more. "Thanks… I think"

"Eddie, can you let up be with Vince for a while?" I asked. He obliged and walked out of the room. Man, and I thought Tajiri's eyes were freaky. He was looking at me as his other eye went all over the place! Gross!

"Well, shall we get this over with?" Rayden asked.

Vince looked really embarrassed. "Please, don't make me do this!" he begged.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to see your inner beast?" Taker asked.

Vince was silent. "Well… you know why Taker. All those interviews I did… you know what I said? I was like a Chimpanzee with the balls of a Gorilla!" Vince shot back. "What if that was my inner beast?"

Cena, Batista and RVD nodded in agreement. "Oh, I can see why he wouldn't" John whispered.

I looked into Vince's eyes. I didn't see no monkey in there. "You're not a chimp" were my words to him.

The look of relief came over his face. "Now can we get this done? So I don't trip over Benoit anymore?"

"Yeah, Tajiri is really freaking me out" Rob called out.

"And Eddie's eyes…." Dave said in a whisper. His eyes shot towards the door. "Eddie!" he growled. Guerrero became visible once more… he never left the room in the first place. "GET!" Batista ordered, and Eddie high tailed it.

Rayden sent out a bolt of lightning to McMahon, he changed a lot quicker than the rest of us. His skin became scales as his teeth formed to fangs; his eyes became farmiller to ones I've seen before. His legs merged into a long tail. Vince was a snake.

"Well I'll be damned. I wouldn't expect him to be a snake!" stated Cena.

"Don't look too surprised" Taker replied

Vince hiss at him instantly. "What do you mean by that!"

Taker shrugged and brought up all the times he has screwed people around and had to be a snake in the grass to get away with some of it, Vince nodding in understanding. "Ok, ok I get your point Damn it!"

"Well I shall take my leave, but just to let you know…" Rayden turned to all of us dragons, he smirked saying. "I have something in store for you, that requires the greatest of strength in each other" With that said, lightning went through the whole arena no doubt striking everyone. I had already felt the feeling leave me, my strength was going down as the others felt it too.

"Aww, So soon?" Batista sighed.

Taker nodded. "We can still do the PPV like this… wanna?" he asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" John replied as we walked out. I just faintly heard something; my acute hearing was going, as was my perfect eyesight….

Back in the room…

"Uh… Guys! I'm still tied up here! GUYS!" called out Vince as he tried breaking free of the binds…


	11. Chapter 11 The Tamed beasts End

Chapter 10 The tamed beasts- John Cena

Damn, as soon as it all happened, it was all over. Needless to say we had a BLAST of a PPV! Triple H faced off against Chris Jericho, they totally went at it. Making the crowd nervous yet so excited at the same time. They threw real punches at one another and yet they weren't harmed, it's like lions play fighting as cubs. Yet they ain't cubs. Their roars could echo from the walls and shook people in their seats, yet it was so intoxicating to watch. The leaps and bounds, they countered and pin attempts were wonderful… and that's just the lions! When the match was over, instantly Hunter and Chris Jericho were changed back to normal. Shocked and also saddened with that loss.

Next match was one of the stranger one I tell you. Gene Snitsky… taking on my man Kane.

How to describe this in an animal perspective… a Shark and a dragon… Well in retro spec it would be comparing an ant taking on a dog. How about that? Total squash match. If Snitsky was really a full shark and Kane were a dragon, I tell you. Snitsky Sushi would be the special of the day. Next match was no different Randy Orton, once more taking on the Undertaker. A wolf VS a dragon, no contest whatsoever.

Taker and Kane were in the back, as they looked at their human hands once more. Kane donned on his glasses since his eyes no longer had that dragon crisp to them. He sighed and looked at me. "Enjoy your match, and enjoy your form while you can"

I took that man's advice to heart. I LOVE being a dragon, yet it sucks that I won't be able to change back into it! Well, I did my match and it was a good one at that. A little more even thought since I'm a young dragon. I was against HBK Shawn Michaels. He was quick as a scorpion and struck hard and fast against me. He wasn't easy. Six arms is a lot to contend with, yet so is a tail for him. Then again, his was longer than mine and he packed venom! I managed to hold my own, taking to the sky ever so often to get the upper hand. The crowd ate it up! But in the end, I took a super kick to the chin and was anchored down by six arms. Tonight belonged to the Scorpion. Yet after the match. Shawn helped me off the ground saying

"You did great kid" just as we changed back to our human forms… Damn… Like I said, all over way too soon.

It would be by the end of the PPV when we were all back to normal. I think Benoit, Masters and Edge needed their stomach pumped. They got into a roasted chicken-eating contest and now they have God knows how many whole chickens sitting in their stomachs like rocks.

"I don't feel so good," Edge moaned.

Master's stomach turned and gargled in anger at him. "Never again!" he said.

"I want to be a snake again! So this could be done and over with!" Benoit cried out.

Taker glared at him. "Oh hell no you don't! I've seen what you did man. You were eating and talking to everyone while going to the bathroom at the same time. That's just wrong!" The Deadman stated.

"Hey, when you're 25 feet long, you can get away with quite a few things!" Benoit shot back as he felt his stomach moan. Vince had been freed from his binds and saw the discomfort on the three faces of his fellow inner beasts.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital… But make sure you guys got a good excuse on hand for this!" Vince stated as he walked them out the arena.

I felt majorly down… I mean… Of all things, of all creatures that I could have had as an inner animal… I am a dragon! I leaned against the hallway and slid down, my inner beast is something to take great pride in. But I am sad I had to give it up.

It wasn't long before someone sat next to me, looking to my left was Kane. "Hey" he said.

"Yeah"

"You seemed bummed out, what you lost your bling?" he asked me with a smile.

I smiled back. "No… Kane… I didn't want to go back to normal… I don't want to be John Cena the wrestler… I want to be John Cena the dragon!" I told him.

Kane nodded to me understanding where I was coming from. "You enjoyed the beast within rather than the person on the outside huh?"

I looked to him oddly. "You're going somewhere with this?"

Kane looked at me. "Look at everyone here, all had an animal or creature that was best suited for them. Why? It's because of the person on the outside. Triple H, strong, powerful leadership, he got a lion for a reason. Tajiri, crafty, swift, strong and for someone being his size he packs a hell of a punch like a spider does when it bites" he explained.

"Why did some have really bizarre ones, I mean Snitsky was a shark!"

Kane laughed. "Yeah I'm confused about that one too…" before Kane finished the Divas were walking by with shark tooth necklaces.

"Can you believe Gene was just handing these out? Look at them, they are lovely!" purred Torrie

"Oh I know, they look good on you. I wonder where he got them all, he said he made them" Maria replied. They were out of earshot when Kane started to laugh.

"They don't know the half of it!" he smirked.

I smiled for the moment, yet I was still bummed. "You think we will ever transform again?" I asked him.

Kane shrugged, not knowing for sure. But nonetheless Rayden did say he have something special coming up for us. What is it? I don't know.

Kane pulled himself off the wall and lowered his left hand to me. "Come with me for a moment"

I wasn't going to refuse him; he took me to Taker's locker room where Rob and Batista were waiting with the Deadman.

Taker had a stern look on his face. "Well we know Rayden's warning as it were. So let's say this… just among us dragons. It's our little… club as it where" Taker said. Was he kidding me?

"Whoa, you wanna start a dragon club?" I asked of him.

"Don't make it sound some kid's club Cena. I mean it. We dragons are going to need to stick together. I got a bad feeling of what Rayden has planned for us!" Taker has had a good head in sensing bad stuff coming up. So I agreed. We all put our hands in, Kane said aloud to us all.

"Dragons stick together, we are a coven. Watch one another's back" he said.

"Ooo dragon brethren!" Batista grinned.

"Dude, if you starts saying wonder twin powers activate, I will so hurt you!" Rob warned Dave. We gave a chuckle to one another, yet we all agreed. Dragons will be sticking together.

"Don't we need a leader?" I asked.

All eyes shot to the Deadman. "What?" he asked.

"You are the oldest… in a good way… so you be leader. Dragon rules, elder leds the coven" Kane stated.

Taker nodded in agreement. "Alright then. But you got to watch my back" he said.

Kane looked to the other guys, wondering if that was cool.

"I second that, there's no other person who I would rather have as second in command" Batista stated. Rob agreed and I did too. We pulled our hands from the circle.

"Until then…" Taker said.

We walked out of the locker room, that's when I felt it. The farmiller numbness and surge of power going though my body, like the one Rayden gave me traveling down my spine making my blood shiver. Perhaps, it wouldn't be long. Before I'm in scales once more. Perhaps….


End file.
